The 74th Hunger Games
by Bookworm3616
Summary: What if, there was no Katniss. Madison is different from everyone. Join the twins, Madison and Addison for a games that they are in. The catch, they have been in 12 other games. Madison loves Peeta, Addison loves Gale, and now the team knows about there past. And what is on the twins wrist? This story, will teach a new idea on what lines can be drawn and what a girl to keep a seact
1. Reeping

74th Hunger Games

Reaping day is hear. I wake up my sister. We find tow tarts. At 16, we are 100% diverse from people. After breakfast, we wake the girls. I see dresses and skirts, reaping clothes. Let's go so we don't get stared at, Addison tells me.

Toady. Just 2 more years.

I know Peeta arrives early as well. I love him. He is a guy that could understand.

"Finger." A peacekeeper commands. I follow suit to the 16 year female area.

"Hey Madison, are you good today?"

Will he ever learn?

Someday. "Good as you can be today," I replay.

Effie dose her thing. "Lady's first," I just what to scram."Addison Renos."

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" My hand goes up, with Addison.

"That's the spirit. Come on up so we can decide." We walk as the peacekeepers 'try' to 'separate' us.

"Stop, they are joined," yells the mayor. We introduce ourselves.

"Look at her. Look at these tow." I smell of alcohol. "They have lots of," he can't think of the word. "Spunk. More than you. More than you," Haymithch announces. Then, if it could get worse, it did; with Haymithch falling off the stage.

Great, a drunk guy and us.

Good luck us. Lets find out who is going in with us, I reply.

"Peeta Mellark," Effie says. I have to kill my crush to live. Yea, not."Well shake hands," Effie demands. I walk to the 'good-by' room.

* * *

**This is my first published fanfic. I do have more to come. I have up till breakfast on the train. This story has no Katniss so, don't tell me to add her. I do like the twins idea, but I can re-write if wanted. So, as soon as I get to training, I will try to get a poll up. **

**_Bookworm3616_**


	2. Good buy, tokens, and flowers?

**Thank you Lighting at Noon. This story is going to be better with Lighting's help.**

* * *

The girls file in. Some are in tears, others reassure us.

The baker comes to wishes luck, with cookies!

Mage, the mayor's daughter comes. "You each get a  
district token. Will you were this," ask Mage and holds out a pin. I have tell her.

"I have my own, but we can say it's Addison," I say. This comes her down.

Gale, Addison's crush and my  
friend comes in." You two can win this thing. Just don't do stupid things.  
Don't worry about the girls, I will help them. Just stick to the tree you pick.  
Use that stagey. You have the experience the rest don't. Use that," Gale tells  
use.

Then the hour is over. As I board the train, I look for something, someone  
maybe; that I will fight for. I see it, flowers over the leaders. I will work  
to see them, again.

* * *

**so, do you like it? You will soon understand the flowers' importance. **


	3. Did I forget something?

**I just have the time today. So chapter 3.**

* * *

Haymithch asks about home on the train.

"The bakery, I just enjoy backing," says Peeta.  
"And you tow," Haymich asks.

"Gymnastics for I dislike, and much more," I say  
nervously. I leave out about the games.

"So decide now, together or separately,"  
Haymich starts. Peeta wants together, so dose Addison. I give in. "So for you  
girls it's easy. Peeta, for you, stay with the girls. What skills do you have,"  
Haymich asks.

Should we tell him, ask Addison. So sweet and innocent;  
surprise we are joined.

No, I respond.

"Just some knots and plant knowledge," says Addison.

"I know some survival skills," I say. "

No, you can hunt and , Madison is a genius I do is bake,"

"You can wrestle. Haymich, he won the school competition and lift bags  
of flour," Addison plays him up.

"So areas you don't know, for those skills you  
do have, stay away. Endurance is key, so curl-ups," Haymich tells us. For the  
first 15 Addison then the next 175 I work.

"Peeta, having fun," I ask.

"How do you keep going without tiring," ask Peeta. I don't answer. We reach 200 and Peeta gives.

"200 is not bad. Sweetheart, tell me how you do it," states Haymich.

"Who is sweetheart," Addison ask.

"Madison," Haymich replies.

"Well, we switch off control," I reply.

"What, you have to be kidding me," yells Peeta.

I had to go in to an arena at five, take international control that day, and learn leadership rolls, protocols, and how to run a rebel force! For 12 years, I have sported at least 100 girls,now endurance is not the key, it knowing survival to second nature, expecting the unsuspected, "I yell. I realized what I said. I just reveled a big part of me. Haymich, Peeta, and Effie just stare at me. Haymich grabs my wrist and looks at the scars.

"I won't help you sweetheart," Haymich growls and huffs out of the room.

* * *

**Looks like a cliff hanger. I just enjoy this writing. I can't what to start my next pre-write, 'Modern + GG= a World of confusion! Please, if you don't like it yet, give me a few more (till the nightmares for that romance,) chapters to please you.**


	4. Who am I?

I could not stand it. I was bored doing something else, so I will post.

* * *

Great, good luck us, Addison tells me.

Yea, I tell her. I know that Haymich did not know that would upset me. Peeta, I can just let go so easily, it scares me.

"What is on your wrist girls," ask Effie. I'm just so feed up, I might just punch her.

Let's go, say Addison. I just don't know how to be me.

Ok, I'm sorry, is what I can muster.

I understand, she replies. I fell that my name, Madison, suits me. I am quick to react and get upset. We walk out of the room and lock the door. I just cry till I'm sure the pillows are wet, full of my tears.

"Girls, are you coming out of dinner," ask Effie. I just want to brake her home and life apart. I do not know were my felling's go at points. I do have a puzzling mind.

"Yea, just a moment Effie," call Addison. I allow 5 seconds to be weak.

1, I fell sad.

2, I fell anger.

3, I fell grief.

4, I fell confuse.

Five, I know that I can lead. I am a legacy.

We go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I know I need to be strong, but I don't know how to be myself. I fell my love to Peeta. If only he could understand. I have always hidden my mind and felling's, from everyone, including Addison. I fell that day, the day we first worked together, not fighting for more power, was life worth fighting for. Addison is the more out there person. She holds back, because of me. I hold back my mind, for her. Addison, she needs support form this place. I'm a legacy, for the Gallagher family line is alive and well. We walk, to my personal doom. We go to the dining table.

"Are you in league with the capitol, girls, " asked Haymich.

"No, well sort of. The resistance yes, over wise no," answers Addison.

"Tomorrow, we will be at the capitol. So, don't resist the prep team or the stylist," reminds Effie. Dose she know that her pasta can be a weapon in at lest 5 ways. Uncooked is more. After a long, silent diner, we're (Me/Addison) tired. We fall asleep clutching the gold Mocking jay pin from Mage, and my necklace.

From the days before Pandam, it's been in the Gallagher family line for decades.

Then the nightmares start. I don't what to hide, but this makes me show myself.

* * *

So what do you think? I have a long chapter next.

* * *

lnm


	5. Nightmares

I am in pain and separated from Addison. I scream for her. I find her trying to kill me. In one hand is a knife, the outher hand is Nightlock.

_"Tack your pick, "says Addison. _

_I fell heavens' open arms. Dose death fell like this? I fell a knife cutting me at my waist._

_"This will help," says Effie. It's a tea._

_" Tack this you trader," yells Haymich. He stabs me with the knife that killed our old commander. I think of the flowers, the ones that thank the c.o.c. leaders. I have loved those flowers. Especially the ones for Gilly Gallagher. _

_"Peeta, help," I scream. I hope he will come to my aid. _

_"You protected me. I thought you were the one. But, now I see the real you. All you are is a trader,"  
Peeta tells me. I drink the tea, killing me right away. I got my hopes two high._

_Next, I'm in a simulator, like the one they use in South America. _

_"You're Divergent. You are danger to this world. No one will care about you," a person tells me._

_"Why, what is Divergent? How am I a danger? And why will no one care about me," I ask. _

_"Like the c.o.c., you are danger. They don't care," She says and then, stabs me with a knife. _

_I'm at the District 12 base. For those who don't know, c.o.c. is a world wide group that will kill leaders of countries. The girls at 12 look at me and there sweet, little eyes find the stone cold flour. I look to my right, in hopes at Addison can help. She can move a group of people through words, will I can trough actions. Still no Addison to my right side. _

_"Why Addison? I thought that we were twins and sisters forever," I say. _

_"We are part of them. You held us back. You held me, most of all back from freedom," Addison replies. She knows that I still can get out. She wants in. I see the room that has made me hard with president Snow._

_"Since you and your sister were born, I hade a plain for you. Addison grew up being a leader who could have not have the games you two are accustom to. Madison, you are not that type of leader. All I what, for the trouble you are, is revenge," Snow tells me. He pushes me into the room to be stabbed to death. Why in the world do I have so many nightmares with knifes?_

_Now, I'm in a room. I fell paper on my back. "She is 9 months and is paralyzed from the waist down. Surgery is our only option," a doctor says._

_"Who is the father," I ask. I don't know how I'm dreaming this. All the people in the room look at me. Then, I see a drunk, young man come over to my 'bed' with a cloth._

_"I will give you two choices. We marry and have the baby, or you can die after the birth," he tells the whole room. _

_"Who are you," I ask. I might as well know how he is._

_"Will Low, and I made you pregnant," he tells me. I fell a pin prick and I fall asleep. Then I hear a baby's cry. I run to the cry, but I fall, for real. The nurses get me to bed and give me, what is my baby._

_"What will her name be Mrs. Saunders," ask a nurse. _

_"Gilley Gorden Gallagher Saunders," I say. Gilly from my family line. Gorden, from the girl scout founder, whine the USA was still hear. Gilley's eye's open and I see, she is just like me. Will low, comes in to clam rights to the baby and kill me. The nurse Prim, gets a spare IV line and stabs Will. I fell my arms lock up and get num. _

_"Katniss, were are you? Katniss," I yell. (I had it pre-written this way. Katniss is only in this part.)_

_I can't fell my body. I can tell that I can drop this baby if someone moves my arms. _

_"What's the name for the baby, sweetheart," asks Haymich. _

_"Gilley Gorden Gallagher Saunders. You know, I could use a hand. I can't fell my body," I say. Peeta takes Gilley that I know I can't take care of her. Tears stream down my face as I relies this. Addison and Effie comes in and pat me on my back. _

_"You know, I will tack care of her, Madison," tells Addison to me. I just sob, harder. Gilley is mine to look after, and I can't._

_"Gilley will be in good hands with us sweetheart," I hear Haymich say. I hear I cry form Gilley. _

_"Do you want to say buy? We won't kill you, but for her sake," Peeta ask. I try to nod my head 'yes', but can't. I try to say 'yes', but can't. I can't move at all. Prim tries to tell me about surgery. _

_"It's life threating, but you could gain some, maybe all movement," Prim tells me. I move my eyes to my family necklace. Before someone dies, the person passes the necklace down. Then the ere is told the story. With me, I must chose. I move my eyes to Gilley. She is still up, taking in her one true mom. I see the same gears turning, just like me. I know tears are flowing. _

_"Sweetheart, what you are crying about," states Haymich. I wish I could just not deal with this._

_" Haymich! This must be heartbreaking for Madison. All the hormones and surgery that she could die from. She can't even tell Gilley the story of life. I can tell that Gilley is just like her mother in every way. I don't know what is in Madison's mind, but she would what to do something for Gilley," states Effie in a high, official voice._

_' Now, Effie acts like I'm not in the room. I try to make my eyes noticeable. Maybe, Addison will know.'_

_"Madison, blink twice if it's about the necklace," says Addison. 'Yes, she can tell Gilley. Maybe, Gilley will have a motherly person.' One, two times I blink._

_"The necklace, what is that all about sweetheart," ask Haymich. Addison covers, knowing the story I was told, and know._

_"The necklace is at lest decades old, maybe century's. Madison told me maybe eras old. We know that Gilley Gallagher had the necklace and past it to her first bourn, Laine. That started the passing the necklace down the family of the wear's choice. Laine is the founder of the c.o.c. resistance. Gilley had two choices, get killed or have a chance to see Laine again. Gilley chose a chance. After a year, Gilley was pregnant again and had James. She had hidden James' birth a secret and the sub family name 'Gallagher' was in place of dropping the name forever. Then the 'Gallagher' family line was declared history. Laine and James meat when Laine was 18 and James was 17. They marred and found out about the family thing and it was decided to be a secret. That started family marry family by mistake. Now, if Madison is tacking surgery, she will what to pass the necklace to the next person. Madison put your eyes on the person," tell Addison. _

_'Thank you, Addison. You know me too well.' I put my eyes on Gilley. It seams, Gilley little eyes grow wider. Addison puts the necklace on Gilley and the meds takes affect too soon. I wake up and move every thing but my legs. I see Katniss feeding Gilley a bottle._

_"May I see Gilley," I ask Katniss hopefully._

_"Yes," Katniss replies. I tell Gilley the story of the necklace, I add about my mom giving it to me. _

_Gilley seams to say ,' Have it back, mom. You are marred to Gorge 'Gallagher' Cartter. He is my real dad. He told me that Will Low wanted to be with you. He was mad you marred Gorge.' I put the necklace back on. _

_Now, I'm in the room that gave me the scars across my back, and the letters. These scars will have ink or poison. Ink, for the pain, will be used. I scream and die from the ink's chemicals. _

_Now, is worst yet. The simulation I had in South America. The results my second nightmare. Now is the test. I relies the first test, the dog. I chose both. I cut the cheese with the knife. Now the girl, I though my body on the dog and yell to run. Next, is the bus, since I remember the test. When the man ask if I know the person on the paper, I say maybe. _

_"I will tell you if I do know the person on this paper. If you tell me why I should tell you," I compromise. After the story I tell him the truth. Now the together, me and Addison fly thought the test. Instead of the results, we are at the choosing ceremony. I get the knife and slice my hand. I tip my hand over the center of the bowls. I scream, for the pain in my back._

"Stop screaming Madison. You are going to wake Haymich and Effie. They will be very cranky," Peeta tells me.

"You could have woke me earlier," I say.

"I just heard you, at 2:59. How long since the start of the nightmare," ask Peeta.

"Nightmares, and since I fell asleep," I reply. "Will you sleep with me, at lest till I fall asleep. If you what, I mean," I ask.

"Maybe if we need heat in the games," Peeta gives me a smile as he says that. I fall back to a lite slumber to more nightmares.

_I'm in a tree. My first C.O.C games. I hear 22 shots of the ever so known canyon. I see Jason, sure to bleed to death. I should be worrying about my schoolwork, not about if I'm reedy to kill myself. I know that Jason, would not let me. Me and Addison climb down and take care of Jason. _

_"Addison, Madison, wear are you," ask Jason. We keep going down. __"Madison, will you take control of the 3," Jason ask. These few words might be his last. These words are to me, personally. I remember the tests and the question. _

_"The three," I ask to be sure. _

_"District 12, Pandam, and world wide control," he states. "I trust you to lead on the C.O.C. Madison. Since day 1, I could tell that you were a leader, just like your father. You are the out of the box person, not a follower. Even if it could get you in trouble sometimes, you won't back down. That is the leader the C.O.C. needs. You know what the C.O.C. will do to leaders of countries. You can lead till your last breath and still lead though what you did. You are the youngest person got get a leadership role; let alone the 3. I need you to lead not just will you live, but by memory of your actions. Sure you could lead by words, but you are powerful by actions. Think of Laine, she was the leader that could lead after her death. After all these years, we need one of those types of leaders. You are the one I have found. So lead on strong. Be the leader...," he tells me._

_I say this, as I take in what he said. After the canyon, "I will be your leader C.O.C. resistance." I sing the song that the resistance sing for a death. I do this for all who we lost._

_Day is done,_

_Gone the sun._

_From the hills, from the lakes, from the sky._

_All is well, safely rest _

_God is night_

_Three fingers go up on my side, as well as Addison's side. After 10 seconds the letters 'C O C'. We hear the accouchement of us beaning victors, but I don't take it in._

_Then 12 more 'victories'._

_Next, is the Trackerjackers. I fell the sting of the IV line that held the venom. The memories pour out of me, of my ways to withstand the small amount._

_Now, I'm in a room. I open my eyes. My only parent meet. _

_"Halt, give me the babies. As the mother I need to give them something," Evelyn says._

_"Dear, are you sure? I can write the story down," states Halt. After an argument, Evelyn gives me the necklace and starts the story. Halt writes it down and slips the paper in our(who do you think it is,) blanket. I know, that I need to remember them. Mom, has the gray eyes, and perfect tan skin that comes after the sun beats down on you. Dad, has brown hair and eyes. He is sort will she tall. I seam to know tall genes over sort genes. I also know, that mom has the puzzling and problem mind, will dad has the ability to hide his felling's. I wonder which I will get. I seam to gotten dad's mind. Mom has overly amount of kindness, will dad has only love. But, I can tell he is worried and happy about us. I overheard about surgery. Mom and dad said no. I think it's about time I remember more. After I see there wrist, I see why the no to surgery. Black dressed people come and will Addison cries, I stay strong enough on the outside. I see mom and dad get killed. I take my little hand and get my big necklace, in my blanket. I somehow got Addison to sleep now. Only 10 minutes of a true family, but I seam to know they had loved me since the day they found out about us. I say a silent 'good-buy' to them. I know life already, just from our 10 minutes as a complete family. I seam to overhear people talking._

_"Such the babies. Give me anything on them," I read (wow, defiantly advance mind,) that her name is Casandra. I see movement from dad. We get laid down near him. He slips a small but meaningful bundle of papers. I tug at the hat on my head, I seam to know that mom made it. Dad places the package there. We don't get checked for anything. I get looks, but don't care. I'm so lost in grief, I just don't care about the people in black. Let them kill us, we did nothing to them. _

_Now, after a day of pain and sadness, we get to celebrate me and Addison's birthday. A party, a rare occasion for us the C.O.C.. We get to open our parents' gift to us. The first is the necklace, to me. Addison is upset, but after the story she is ok. The story is told to us. Next, is the package. We find notes explaing why we are this way. We find two, one for each of us. We get the note read to us._

_'I whish you a happy 1st birthday, munchkin. You are most likely wondering why me and dad are dead. Long ago, before you were born, me and dad, Halt escaped the arms of the C.O.C., and got marred. We were 5 mouths along before we got ready to start a family. So we had you, Madison and Addison. We were so happy about 2 little girls. But, we found out about the threat of killing this little family. So that's is why we are dead. I nearly died from your birth, but I was glad to pull thought. I saw you once before writing you this letter. I saw you as well as Halt or dad. I told him that he should know you could lead the resistance. Laine, the girl that lead though her actions. So Madison Aiyana Gallagher Saunders, I know you must know this by now, but I love you. Love your mom, Evelyn_

_Dear Madison, I want to tell you happy 1st birthday. Your name is my idea so here comes the meanings._

_Madison;_

_Meaning- Son of the mighty warrior (don't ask why 'son')_

_Emotional- She hides her true felling's on occasion (Which if you are like me, that is a lot)_

_personality- a penny__ saved is a penny earned (or anything else)_

_Relationships- While crowds are fun, she needs her alone time (I'm not so sure about this. You are most likely the shy one.) _

_Travel and Leisure (time off)- Relaxing is an art-from to her (mom liked yoga)_

_Career and money- A career in medicine would suit her (or leadership)_

_Life's opportunities- while not seeking fame (like The Hunger Games), her future is in the limelight (like stage lights)_

_Aiyana_

_You are comely happy (I don't blame you if you aren't)_

_You have a clever and quick mind_

_You can show expression trough music and art_

_You can show love and understanding_

_people are attracted by your generosity and thought of there interest (a good thing for a leader)_

_This name on it is own is well balanced but, combined it with other, if combined with a name that is not harmonious, you would tented to worry and find it difficult to organize your thoughts. (You would be this. I tend to worry about the small things. Mom always had the mind that you could not organize.)_

_If you should over-indulge (if of course possible) in sweet, rich food you could have health problems (not every likely)_

_You are always blooming_

_Gallagher_

_You are an eager helper_

_ Family data on the name_

_You have spying your blood (Yes, for real!)_

_You have leadership_

_You are a Gallagher girl no madder what_

_Gilley Gallagher (hint, hint) founded the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women_

_The c.o.c. is out to get the family line_

_Laine founded the c.o.c resistance (that you should lead part of)_

_Gallagher seem to marry each other (yes, it has been the same since Laine and James (again don't ask))_

_You must hide this name from most_

_You will most likely end up a genius , getting in to trouble __(Cammie Ann Morgan a friend of Maddison 'Gallagher' Morgan (through adopted) hade a bit of idea ), a leader, and an out of the box person_

_You will most likely be 2-e (twice exceptional ) person_

_'Learn her secrets, honor her sword (Gilley was exceptional at the sword), keep her secrets _

_I must repeat this for it is going to save your life one day. YOU MUST HIDE THIS NAME FROM MOST (LIKE EVERYONE)_

_Saunders_

_You are passive (let others do things without response (don't ask)), friendly, easy-going ways, but you desire for being social and the pleasant things in life makes you too easily influenced through your actions . (Which I doubt)_

_You are too generous and if appealed to give all you have because, you find it difficult to say no (it is ok to say no at some point in your life)_

_You do not like to make friction and you will try various way to get around these problems _

_You are very idealistic (unrealistically aiming for perfection )_

_You have imagine (witch is very handy) but, lack the ambition and drive to do these ideas (which you won't most likely have)_

_You like to dream big, but there is no effort (which you most likely will not have, expect you will most likely dream big)_

_You will need to lean on others (I have to add this, I saw the support you had to control Addison. I highly doubt this)_

_You comely make promises you do not keep (I doubt this) but, your ideas are always good. (Which those ideas are good, I hope)_

___I love you. These are just what they say. Be yourself and follow your own path. Love with all my hart, dad (Halt) P.S., I can see it in your eyes, you are the one that will be the main sole (if you tow have one), so you should lead you tow, just like Juliet Gorden Low (Girl scout fonder) and Gilley Gallagher. Now, I see Addison's death from child bearing._

I hear a knock on the door. So I tell Effie that we are waking up. By 'we' I mean Addison. See I could not fall completely asleep so, my mind just dreamed a bit. I get into the shower and try to find the settings I what. I don't know so I press random buttons. When I do this, I end up wake up Addison. We can't get the shower to work the way we want so, Addison call an Avox to help us. We tell her what we want from our shower, and she gets the shower to work. We thank the Avox and finish our shower. We find adapted clothes lade out for us and a note explaining why. So we get dress in my fashion, a t-shirt, jeans, and a sweatshirt. We go to the dinning car to have breakfast. We have a litter meal then the rest,heavy back Haymich ask the all important question.

(I'm now done! So what is the question?)


	6. My own doom (before I even enter)

"So girls, are you loyal to the Capitol," ask Haymich. I am about to get sick so I let Addison answer for us.

"No, sort of. The resistance yes, over wise no," replies Addison smoothly.

"Girls, I need to have any district tokens you two have," Effie stats looking at me. I hand her mine and I run off. "You get back hear girls. We are not done for the day," Effie yells to us.

We went to the bathroom so I could came down. We walk back to the dinning car to Effie telling us how improper we were to run out and to hand over the Mockingjay pin. Haymich is even more drunk then ever, and Peeta wanting to talk to us about this 'us running out dreading breakfast.' We tell every one that I had heard a noise of a glass vase falling and breaking. We get to the Capitol in a minute flat. I see the buildings that will be my home for a week, till the games. Peeta goes to the window, to wave to the crowd.

"Come on, say hi," Peeta tells Addison. Addison has always bean the person that the Capitol needs for the reaping days. I could never be that bubbly, happy, person, perfect in every way. So I try to look as happy as could be. I fell extremely dizzy, which is not good. I know I am nervous, but so much I am dizzy? I see so many bight things that don't help me being dizzy. I am pretty sure that I should not up at this window, but of course Addison. One of the things about being conjoined twins, is doing things for the other one. I wave as I see black dots on my site. This is not good. I have to make it past the tribute pervade then I can lay down.

(Add, I can't do this forever. I need to back off.)

(Mad, this will win us sponsors. You should understand the strategies and that sort. Let me just win us sponsors. You just need to be calm.) Addison tells me. I stay at the window. I see the C.O.C. group of kids, hear to cheer us on.

"Girls, lets go to the remake center. Madison, I will tell the pep team that you can put under." Effie tells us. I'm pretty sure that I might not get to bed as quickly as I would like to. A group of peacekeepers escorts me, Addison, Peeta, Effie, and Haymich who is a bit drunk.

"Good luck you two. Madison don't get the pep team please." Peeta tells me whit a smile. How am I suppose to kill this guy? Besides, I have a crush on Peeta. Addison would 'kill' me if I did not agree for her to marry Gale. This might be a problem. Yea, just on thing to add to the pile on this dizzying headache, or that is what I hope. Then Haymich and Peeta live to Peeta's pep team.

"Girls, I would escort you two to the pep team, but I need to check the rooms out. Addison, make sure your sister dose not do anything crazy." Effie tells us. I will most likely kill my pep team as soon as they do anything to me. I had heard that a pep team does not view privacy as important. The peacekeepers escort me, and Addison to the room that will meat my doom. Some may think that the pep team is better, and you can live though the pep. Addison is one of those people. I am so not one those people. I can live thought the area, but not the pep team.

(Mad, don't even think about the pep team. I will say to the team to put you under.) Addison thinks to me. I hope she will say that I view privacy as important.

"Madison, Addison! This is our little pep team, Venia, Flavius, and me, Octavia." Octavia tells us names as she points to the team. I fell ever more dizzy now, seeing so many bright colors, on so little of space.

(Add, are you sure I can't get the team?) I ask hopefully. This team might want to run, like now.

(Mad! No way, you know that you are just fine.) Addison says. I hide form my sister, and the one time I don't hide, I can't express.

"Ok, so now you know our names, go ahead and change into this robe." I believe Flavius. The 'robe' is like paper. How do I say,' I will get you, hope you can run in those things you call shoes. And you will not get me into what you call a robe,'? So I just agree to do this, for Addison's sake. As I put on this robe, I fell eyes on me. Luckily, after years of practice, we can change with out getting our clothes off first.

The pep team circles around me, as if I am a new wig.

"They do have some nice hair, just need to get washed." I hear, but can't place a name. Little did they know, I forgot there names.

"They are naturally attractive. Defiantly needs a good wash. They will shine." Says one. The team leads us to the table, were I could spend all morning on.

I'm a line break. (I get frustrated whit the real ones.)

I fell sore. I fell as a lab in science. The team takes on my side, left, hand. I look to see that the person flipping over my hand. I am so toast right about now.

"This is not good. They have a scar on this side." The person says. I know what he is talking about. I have bean worried, the scars, the story of my life, on my skin.

"They have the same on this hand. Did we find scars on there back?" One of the female pep members say.

"Cinna!" The whole pep team yells.

"I thought that they would be hungry. It is twelve after all." Cinna explains. Cinna finally notices that Addison has fell asleep. She can sleep anywhere. "Come on, wake up." Cinna tells Addison. One very important lesson I have learned about mornings, is don't hold back.

"Just hose us. It dose go quicker that way. Trust me, I have had to wake Addison up." I say. Cinna must have got my reason, and tries to operate the hose. I thought that the pep team would do the hose, for I don't know that Cinna has no idea who to work the hose. All we get, is wet.

"Cinna, try to tickle Addison." One person says. I on the other hand, pinch Addison on the neck.

"Wake up Addison. Your going to meet our stillest." I say. Addison woke up, looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I had a good sleep. I relay don't see how you can't be relaxed." Addison replies.

"I for one, are ready to talk with the twins. I will see you three after lunch." China tells the pep team. "Now, for as we got all wet, I think that we might want to get you two another robe." Cinna tells us this time. Now we are given a robe, and led to the hallway.

I'm a line brake.

AN: I am sorry about me being late. I will update this story by tomorrow, if I can. After all, I do have my outer story.

_Bookworm3616_


	7. Disclaimer

I know I have forgotten this. We all know the drill, but I'm so going to make this fun!

I'm a line brake.

Addison- Why am I hear?

Madison- Well... you dragged us hear.

Jason- You need to do this.

Madison & Addison- Jason!?

Haymich- How is Jason?

Peeta- I thought you had a crush on me Madison.

Madison- I can explain...

Effie- We do need to get this done quikly

Peeta- We are a bit bizzy right now!

Madison- BOOKWORM3616 DOSE NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! SHE ONWS THE OCS AND SOME OF THE PLOT!

I'm a line break

Done. Now I will do this sometimes in a chapter. Yes, I'm a girl.


	8. Parade

The hall is quite. I think silence is loud, of course it is not. Cinna leads us to the room of were we get to meet. Addison looks, happy. Happiness that makes her sweet and innocent. Something that I can't have, for Addison would not be good after that. I don't notice when Cinna opens the door of the room that we will use.

"Thank you." Addison says with politeness when Cinna holds open the door.

"Is there something you two would like for some lunch?" Ask Cinna. I have just wanted to have a piece of beard or maybe some soup.

(Add, something lite. I'm not hungry.) I tell Addison. I rely don't fell hungry, after all I do have this headache. But when do I show weakness?

"What ever is fine with you Cinna. After all, don't you know the Capitol more?" Addison states. In the end, Cinna orders this chicken dish. As we eat, Cinna starts a talk about home.

"Madison, I can tell you were a bit uneasy about the prep team. Is there something you would like to tell me?" Cinna states. I fell as he walked in at perfect timing to hear the prep team saying about our scars.

"Yes, there is." I say. Addison looks at me. We would never do this normally. But, Cinna is not normal, as the Capitol say. Cinna has a few ear pricings making all together 6, and the only makeup I see is gold eyeliner. The look suites him thought. I seam to have trust him right away. I tack a deep breath and start.

"Me and Addison have these scars. They tell our story of pain and suffer, just to be alive. I just want to forget about each and every scar." I say. My story is important to me.

"Aright, I understand. I'm sure you would not like for others to know, so you might want to tell me were the scars are. Let's eat thought, since dinner will be after the parade." Cinna states.

"On our wrist, our back and we can use makeup for the rest." Addison says, and starts eating. I eat a few bites, as I try to remake the meal in my mind.

Chicken are too high, but a wild turkey would be great substitute. I would need a second turkey, maybe a few birds for the orange. Goat's milk would substitute for milk, and I could get a bit extra for a bird. I could trade a bird, maybe a squirrel for the peas. I would have to find wild onions in the woods, or a another bird or squirrel. I can't tell what the grain is, but tesserae grain would have to do. Rolls, bakery rolls would mean a trade of tow or three squirrels. For the pudding, it's anyone's guess. Days, maybe weeks for this one meal, and it's not in the light of the Capitol.

"How different we must seam to you." Cinna says to us. Did he read my mind. "No matter. So Madison and Addison, about your costume for the ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought I to dress you in complementary costumes," says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the district."

For the ceremonies, you are supposed to wear something that shows your district's industry. So 12, we as a team, we should be in something that is coal miner outfit. One time, the tributes were just covered in coal dust.

"So, we'll be in a coal miner outfit?" Addison asks, for the thought must be unthinkable. As long as I'm not naked, I'm fine.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very over done. No one will remember you in that. Me and Portia think it's our job to make you unforgettable. So rather focus on the coal mining, we are going to focus on the coal on it's self. And want do we do with coal, we burn it." Cinna pretty much lecher us. I have a felling, we might be a bit, warm in lite terms.

After we finish lunch, Cinna guides me and Addison to the room to get in the outfit. I think I LOVE Cinna right now. A black jumpsuit, black boots, and a cape and headdress. Addison has a complex bun, I have curls in a brad. At least, I think it is ok.

"If you take this cape off, I'll take yours off." Peeta sates. I fear about getting burned. This fire idea is not my idea. I thought that fire meant a dress made of fabric. Not real fire.

"I'll do the same." Addison replies. I guess that we all a bit nervous.

I see darkness. And I'm not sure that I will make it.

I'm a line break.

"Madison, I will dump this bucket of ice water on you." A hard voice.

"I'm up." I say. The whole team looks at me like I'm crazy. I look down, at lest to get a grip. My wrist, they are uncovered.

"Why Maddison? I could expect honesty from Addison, but you? Honestly." Effie says, upset.

"Look, I will explain when we have dinner. I just needed to get a bit of time." I reply.

"And look at District 1. They look like they are ready to fight for those sponsors." I hear being announced. I get in to the chariot of our district.

"What's that?" I hear the announcers says as our chariot roll out. I thought I heard that we are to hold hands.

(Ready to make a show Mad?)

(I'm smiling and look happy, Add) And that is the truth. "Peeta get my hand." I say. I fell Peeta's hand, strong and callused in my must be petite hand.

"Looks like District 12 might be a favorite this year." I think Ceaser says.

"Madison, Addison, Peeta!" I hear the crowd chant. This is a turn in events, the crowd bothered to look in the pamphlet for our names.

(Add, get a rose. We will leave a note of sponsorship.)

(Hear you loud and clear Mad. Why don't I do looks and you actions?) So I get control of our body. I see a rose, and I grab the rose. At the same time, me and Peeta rise our joined hands.

"You look amazing." Peeta whispers.

"I think that District 12 is stole the tribute parade. And I think Madison and Addison are the Capitol favorites." Ceaser states. After I find a screen, I find out Cinna's real talent. I do look amazing. I was left allow in the makeup department, my hare in a brad with curlers, Cinna's idea for fire works. I'm not a fashion person, but I do see talent good. We go to the president's mansion for the 'welcome' speech.

"Welcome. Tributes! We welcome you and salute your courage and sacrifice. And we wish you a happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow sates. I think it's a must to live, to whish for a 'happy' Hunger Games. President Snow must love these games. The chariots circle around one more time and disappear in to the trading center.


	9. Revield past

I thought that the training center was just for training. I guess not, it's for more than that.

"Every district gets a floor," Effie stated. A whole floor? I doubt it would just be a greet jump. "So since you are District 12, you get the penthouse! Come on, lets get going!" Effie finishes.

The elevator was easily to remember. 12 buttons, each floor has there button the same number. So District 5 would have button 5. To the same token, District 12 has button 12. We went up to our floor, fast.

(Wee.. This is fun, Mad) Addison noted. I toke note to use those stares I saw. I have to make use of the extra time.

"Why don't you three get cleaned up for dinner. Peeta, your room is over there. Girls, yours over there." Effie pointed to the two rooms. I would have just pick a room. But, we must have bean placed in a room for that purpose.

(I'm so not getting in a dress, Add. By the way, we are now using the stairs.) I toll my sister. That meant her being upset, but she saw my idea.

(Let's get washed up. I can't stand this makeup. I love it though, Mad.) Addison tolled me. In the end, I got no makeup on, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. We went to the table, Addison said to the hunger. I did not fell the same way. Most likely from the way I have grown up and my weight. When you are about 5 pounds, you don't fell every hungry. Well, I normally have not eaten a normal 12 diet, but more of a lite 12 diet. That meant that I have most likely bean eating less then anyone. But, I think that Addison is hunger for the most part is the pep.

(Fine, you can eat for us. I don't fell like doing it, as I don't fell hungry, Add.) I tolled Addison. I knew that we do need to work on weight. In the end, I'm happy. We are in jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and tennis shoes. We go towards the dinning room.

"So why don't you start Madison?" Effie getting to work on my story. I know I will have to do the story, instead of Addison.

"It starts with our birth, wean our parents were killed. Then we grew up in the Circle Of Cavern, or COC resistance. At age 5, we were throne in to the COC games. That is were a good friend and leader, died and tolled me to keep going and lead the district, Pandam, and the world. From there, I grew up in a world of bullies, torcher, and the games. In the torcher, we were wiped and then ink was pored in the skin, making something like a tattoo. And with that, we were banded on our wrist. That is about our story." I say. Everyone just stared at us, and I got nerves. I knew this was the abridged version, but I knew that they could get the details later.

I did not expect this silence. Then Effie broke the silence, like a peace idea. "That was not expected. But, we can work with your past." And after dinner, I was not going to stay there any more. So me and Addison left to our rooms.


	10. Breckfast at the Captiol

Hey, I know I have to update at some point. I do have a habit of not working on this and reading fan fiction. (Yes, even if I'm a click away to this story.) But, don't get upset. I have bean thinking about this.

I'm a line break.

I was lucky last night. I had no nightmares that woke people up, at lest as far as Peeta knows. Breakfast was as plain as I wanted. I was just having my hot-coco wean Peeta walked in to the dining room.

"Hey, have you bean felling ok?" Peeta asks. I fell like, I don't know. I fell like I could die for Peeta, witch is strong likening.

"Yea. I guess beater than arriving hear. Less, I don't know, power." I say weakly. I can tell Peeta knows my reply was weak, but he does not say a thing. Then the rest of the District 12 team, till the arena.

"Today is a big, big, big day!" Effie said as she walked in.

"So we need to review our plans. Addison, I know you can do medical, as well as medical plants. Don't go to the first aid at lest. If you do need to learn, learn advanced." Haymich states. Effie, how at the moment is having an omelet does not make any small talk. I have notice this habit around me. If I am learning, or doing something, Effie does not disturb me.

"You mean like basic survival surgery. I know how to do that." Addison remarks back. Always rely on Addison, or Add in my case, to make a remark.

"Ok, so Peeta, don't go to weight toughing. At lest don't show how much you can trough." Haymich starts for Peeta. "And Madison, I rely don't know on you. But I do know that you are handy with a knife." Haymithch states. I can see Cinna is surprise, but is quite about his reaction.

"Not really. But I can hunt." I say proudly. I have split an arrow before. Once, but I did split an arrow before anyway. "With a bow and arrows." I add wean I realize I did not specify with what item. Which I can do many other ways. Archery is my strong point.

"And your skill at archery?" Ask Haymich.

I have to think about this. I have put food on the table at lest for four years. Maybe more due to my early learning after finding out the skill I had with my footfall. With up to 12 people due to our harsh life's, that is no small task. I am the best in 12, but how do I measure up hear? I can't say I can split arrows, I have only once or twice now I think about it. I know traps and snares, but Gale's are often better. I just let him, to Addison's train of thought. "I'm all right," I say. Addison glance at me, knowledge of me being beater in her eyes.

"She's excellent," says Peeta. "My father buys her hunts. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. Always a hit in the eye. It's the same for the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can bring down dear."

"And, she can even split arrows. That is not beginner's luck at work, pure talent." Addison comments. I have to find out this game Peeta plays. "What are you two doing?" I ask them suspiciously. Addison tolled Cinna about the sowing I have done. Effie saw the dress I sewed for the reaping herself. Once Effie fond out, she was socked about all the tiny pattern.

(Trying to help you. Mad, you can be so despite sometimes.) Addison tells me. A cold hand tells me just to cry, but training stops me.

"What are you doing? if he's going to help you, he has to know what you can do. Don't underestimate yourself." Peeta replies. This gets my buttons pushed.

"You can wrestle. That counts for something. I've seen people get killed in had-to-hand combat, with a knife is beater." I say to Peeta.

"I don't have a chance. You can live off in a tree," Peeta starts. Little dose he know, I have lived in a tree just about a week or more of my life. I love to climb, so that helps. "You know what my mother said to me when she said good-buy? She said that District 12 will finally have a winner. Then I realized that, she meant you!" Peeta burst out. Everyone looks socked. Little did they know, I was paining on not coming home.

Was Peeta's mom rate me, us, over her own son? I see the pain and sadness in Peeta's eyes and know he is not lying.

Suddenly, I'm behind the bakery and I fell the same hollowness. The rain does nothing to help me. I sound weak, eleven again wean I say something. "But only because I had help. And that was small to me, just to turn around and know that I would have to help others. But, I'm used to that." I comeback.

I see Peeta eyes, and can tell he remembers as well. "People will help you both in the arena. They'll be running over there own tow feet to sponsor you both."

"No, they won't. I can't get people to like me. Most say that I'm dark, sarcastic, and cold. Not so much sponsoring material in me." I say.

"She has no idea. The effect she can have," Peeta tells Haymich. Portia, at lest I think that's her name, looks at me. I can tell the stylist's eyes are studying me. Cinna looks towards Haymich. Effie nods to Portia, and Addison to Peeta. What am I missing hear? I can't be the people person as Addison can't make a hard wall of felling's like I can. Do they think I'm week and needy? People are kind, but that is from the trades and the long bound with Jason.

"There is a chance that there will not be a bow. But show the Gamemakers what you can do. Till then stay away from archery. Are you any good at trapping?" Haymich lectures on.

"I know the basics. I could get away with it if needed." I say. Gale knows I trough him the saris. He was the one that did the saris first, and should be the 'better' one. I could survive with saris.

"Good, that might help. I want you three by each other's side at all times. This is not open for ideas Madison." Haymich states.

And so the training begins.

I'm a line break.

So, I will find out how to do a poll on hear. I will keep posting till I do have at lest 5 votes. I will only go till 5, for I'm sure that I end up giving gust views to work on this. Please, I do want who ever's thoughts on this.


	11. Training

We walk in to the training facility. I look to find that we are the last to get hear. Anna, the head trainer has everyone in a semi-cercal.

After a speech on the stations, Anna talked about the fundamentals of training and the numbers I can crunch and solve. "No fighting with the other tributes. You'll have penalty time for that in the arena. My advice is not to ignore the survival stations. Twenty-three or twenty-fore on the way things may turn out, will die. One or two will not. That depends on your ability to anticipate. Every one wants a weapon, but exposer can kill you as easily as exposure. Most will die of natural causes. 10 percent from infection. 20 percent from dehydration." Anna lectured us. Then we can explore the stations of our choice.

There is survival stations like knots and plants. Weapons, of cores.

(Let's go to survival. Mad, we need to learn how others are and we can learn other people.) Addison speaks thoughtfully to me.

(No, let's try swords. I think we should learn weapons for defense.) I say. When you only know archery, gymnastics, and survival skills, you need to learn how to defend yourself. (But, I don't mind if we do fire making first.) I add on. The fire making has no one, and the instructor seams happy to have us.

"So you seam to know the basics. Why don't we work on with more advanced fires. I have seam a bomb-fire used once." Said the instructor. He shows use the bomb-fire, and I make it with ease. Addison, not so sure.

(You put this log here, and the kindling here. Then you place the top kindling here and the sticks here. Then you lite, it's not rocket science.) I say to Addison who looks a bit dazed.

(Says the one how has the photographic memory. Mad this is rocket science too me.) Addison pleases.

(Why don't we what for Peeta to meet us hear. Oh, look hear he is.) I compromise. "Hey Peeta. Want to do swords?" I ask.

"Maybe later. I think we might have a shadow." Says Peeta. I have noticed, and not worried to much about Rue.

I'm a line brake. Just get used to me

We as a group go to each station. By day 3, we know how we are going to get our sections done.

'Remember, shoot straight." Peeta teases me before he walks to his time with the Gamemakers.

It's a long 15 minutes before me and Addison are called. I get myself ready, but I know I'm doomed. I know of the habits, since the lowest scores get to the outer Districts. I need to get them to pay something to us. Addison get control, as the Gamemakers drilled into our minds. Addison, us as a team, then me. Addison pass with flying colors. We climb the ropes cores. Our foot slips, and I know that could cost us a whole point. We keep going, and finish. I get control, and head over towards the archery station. The bows, I have bean waiting to get my hands on them for days! Bows, some made out of things like wood, others I might as well just not know how they are made. Arrows made in uniform fashion. I choose a bow that I could easily handle that I know. A wooden bow, a long bow for those who are not quite ready for a full long bow. Just a bit of curve. I pick a target. I know as I pull back, that something is wrong. The string is tighter then my bow at home. The arrow is more stiff, then my hand made arrows. I miss, by maybe a few inches. I loss the attention I had been having. For a second, I'm humiliated. I never miss. I turn back and fire two arrows, accounting for the string and arrows' difference. I hit a perfect bulls-eye and spilt the arrow I shoot first. No one pays attention to me. I get the last three arrows and, I see a target. A roosted pig is out, and of cores they are hungry. I aim for the apple, and shoot the first arrow. I don't what for the result all ready aiming for my next shoot, then I release; then the next. I hear started cries then the splitting of wood arrows. I made two arrows split.

"Thank you for your consideration." I say to the still stun Gamemakers. Then I almost walk out, then I remember the bow and set that down. I will probably get a 5, if I'm lucky. May the odds ever be in my favor.


	12. Intrvews

(Mad, what were you thinking! At lest we worked good together.) Addison reacted as we walked out.

(I missed. Then no one was paying attention. What was I suppose to do?) I reply. The rest of the ride up to our sweet was quite. I was scarred. I could have just asked for a 1. I shooed 3 arrows at the Gamemakers. I split 2, as my skill.

When we got to our rooms, we were greeted with the whole district team. "Now, we what. I think we might to good this year" Exclaims Effie. At lest, I'm clear, for now.

"Haymich, can I talk to you?" I ask. He might get my idea.

"Sure sweetheart." He says. Once we are at my room, I speak.

"I was thinking of training sprit. You see, I..," I started before Addison interrupted.

"No. I think the training is fine," she gets out.

"Well, I think Peeta does not need to know that I have a crush on him. And I need to figure out how to say that during the interviews."

"Addison, I think Madison is right." Haymich states. "We will train tomorrow sprit. I will ask Ceaser to ask you Madison about a crush." Haymich finishes.

I'm a line brake. I don't mind if you ignore me.

After dinner, the scores are going to be shown. District 1 will go first, as will 12 go last. I only remember a few. Cato got a 10, Rue a 7. Foxface got a 5. Now, we will get district 12's scores.

"Peeta Mellark, with a score of 8." Reads Ceaser.

"We can work with that score." Says Effie.

"Addison Saunders, with a score of 10." Creaser reads. This floor must be very loud. "The Saunders' girls, with a score of 11." Is our next score. This must be a good year for 12's scores. We all on our edge on our seats. "Madison Saunders, with a score of," starts Creaser. He must look at lest twice before he ask his partner. They make sure. "12," Creaser finishes.

"That was great Madison. You don't need much help." Stats Effie.

"Yes, yes I do. It must be a type-o. That would be a one or two. Not a twelve." I say rapid fire. Me, with my shoots, no way a twelve.

"Why would you think that?" Ask Peeta.

"Well, I kind of, accidentally, sort of, shoot a few arrows at the Gamemakers. Also, I split 2 out of 3 arrows." I say shyly.

"You did what?" Everyone yells at the same time.

"Then what happened?" Ask Effie. She will not like me in about 30 seconds.

"I dismissed myself. And they were started, it was interesting." I respond.

"Well, training starts after breakfast. Madison, you are lucky that I can play it as skill." Effie stats. I have no idea about tonight's sleep.

I'm a line break.

I'm all alone. I hear prep of wipes and knifes. I hear a mute, must be for me. I death that is soled.

"We have given you a chance, now you will die." Says some voice. And, I get shoot at with a dart.

Now the 'hijacking.' I see my 'memories' messed up. All my life, rewritten. One part I have to live thought, again. My first C.O.C. games.

"Why Jason? Why?" I ask. I'm 5 again.

"Because you are not ready, and we can't stay. I do want you to live as long as you can." He says. I fell the first knife, then the second. Then he does the ink, which I don't like. He pours the ink, and I scream.

"Sweetheart, are you up?" Ask Haymich.

"Yes, what happened?" I ask.

"Herd you scream. What is it?" Haymich ponders on.

"Jason. That is about it." I say as casual as I can. Nightmares are just about nightly.

"Oh. Well have a good night." Says Haymich. True to Haymich, I have a good night. Breakfast is good, just before Haymich tells Peeta my plan. "You three are being coached by yourselves." Haymich stats, 'ending my life'.

I end up with Effie first. "Now, back state, chin up and smile." Effie demands. I try, but fall on my face on my first steep.

"I'm hopeless. I will just figure it out Effie!" I yell.

"Just go to lunch, then go with Haymich." Effie tells me. Lunch was quite. Peeta was not talking, nor Effie. After lunch, was Haymich.

"Addison, your easy. Just be yourself. Madison, lets get this going" States Haymich. After many failed attempts, Haymich just yells at me. "You, Madison, are toast. You are helpless, and I can't help you." Haymich yells at me. Is this just not my day?

I'm a line brake.

The prep team just makes this day worse. They keep saying, even in the Capitol, I can get very messy. I have to get 'clean'. I was to start with, in my option.

After we get in our dress, is wean I want to pace. "Madison, you will do great." Cinna tries to tell me.

"No, I'm not. I don't have friends." I say.

"Try thinking that you are talking to me. To me, you are very likable." Cinna tells me.

I'm a line brake.

I don't care about the other tributes. District 1, as always get the most attention. As to keep time-wise, Peeta goes first. They do some jokes, then a few questions. Then we have to go up.

"You know them, you love them. Give it up for the Girls on Fire." Says Ceaser. "Welcome Addison and Madison." Ceaser does a little jokes, a question or two, then we get up to do our 'flames'. "Is it safe?" Ceaser ask.

"Yes, I hope so." I say. Everyone lathes. Don't people know that was not a joke? Our dress get many cheers. Now it's my turn.

After a few 'jokes', comes the question of the night.

"So, Madison, we all are wondering. Do you have a boyfriend," Ceaser ask. I shake my head 'no.' "Beautiful girl like you. There must be some special boy. Come on, what is his name?" Ceaser presses on.

"Well, there is there one boy. I've had a crush on him ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure he didn't know I was alive until the reaping. Nor, he would care." I say. I here sympathy from the crowd. Love that they can relate to.

"He have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know, but a lot of girls like him," I say.

"So, here's what you do. You two win, you two go home. He can't turn you down then, eh," ask Caesar encouragingly.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning... won't help in my case," I say.

"Why ever not," Caesar asks, mystified.

I blush, and I'm sure I sound like a 12 year old, again. "Because... because... he came here with me."

"That is a peace of bad luck." Caser says, and there is a real pain in his voice.

"it's not good," I agree.

"Well, I don't think any of us can't blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young man. He didn't know?" Ceaser comments. I sake my head 'no'. The buzzer sounds, and I'm glad. "The star-crossed lovers form District 12." Ceaser says.

I'm a line break.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I would not be on hear right now.

A.N.: I have posted. I just got back from a academic team compaction.


	13. Any words of advice?

I don't even sleep. I'm so nervous. No one talks to me.

(That was good Mad.) Addison tells me. Addison falls asleep right now. So I can't sleep. I go to the roof, maybe getting a taste of the wind and nature before it turns against me. I end up talking to Peeta.

The talk ends up something like how we are. Peeta states, "If I die, I want to still be me." Then after a long talk about that, he left to try to get sleep. The problem for me, is that I can't sleep on the nights like these. So I end up trying thought, but I just can't sleep.

I'm a line break. On to the part of action.

I get up, take a shower, and head to the dinning room table. Breakfast is plan, with toast, oatmeal, and hot-coco with bread. I eat, the wake up Addison.

(Morning sleepy head.) I say. I drink the last of my coco and get some more. The one thing I will miss from the Capitol, the coco. Cinna walks to our room, to wake us up. "In hear, Cinna." I call to him.

"Good morning girls. Ready to get going?" Cinna states. I nod. Better to get this over with. So, we end up in a hovercraft to get to the arena. Luckily, I have not brock down just yet.

"Arm," some person official demands me.

"Why," I ask. I don't know want is going on. But, I do have a felling.

"Your tracker," the person tells me. I hesitantly give her my arm, and a needle is in my arm and out in seconds. Let me tell you, when you are conjoined twins, you get up to 3 trackers. With 11 extra years, well you do the math. (3 times 12 (now 12 times with this one,) is 36.) Suddenly, the windows are black out, and I get nerves. I have a bad felling about this games.

I'm a line brake. So hi!

I have on basic clothes. As Cinna pins our Mockingjay pin on, then fastens my necklace, we talk.

"Girls, if I could I would bet on you two," states Cinna. We what for to be asked to get in the tube.

"One minute to lunch," a voice says. I have a felling of lite headiness. Or maybe it is just my nerves. We get in, and now I panic.

"Jason, help! Jason," I scream. I'm 5 again, and in that tube that changed my life. I keep screaming for Jason, and ponding on the glass of the tube. I see him, as he tries to smile. Addison looks at me, confused. I know that I will most likely not come out. The floor rises, and I panic. I hyperventilate and try to calm down. Then I see the outside world, and the other tributes.

I'm a line break.

A.N.: I know it's a bit short. But I fell like I might do some one-shots to go along with this story.


	14. Authors note

I don't care if you read this. I am sorry about my lack of a chapter. I really don't know about how I'll get the next few chapters done. I have MAGER plans, so I have to figure it out. I have bean reading some fan fiction, so I might start a new story for the Selection, Matched, The Princess plot and The Princess Trap (they go together.), Divergent, and Unwind,(the book I read for AVID.), The Cay (another required read.). So, I don't know how to get the arena going. I can always bring in the first fan fic I wrote. I really have not the time or energy to keep up the first few days I was on hear. I do hope I can get something up soon. I might just need some support for this story. (Lighting, you do relies this does not ably to you.) I just cheeked the traffic graph, and were do I drive people away?

-Bookworm3616


End file.
